


Rain

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, kiss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela





	Rain

Sam hated being wet.  It happened more often than he liked, in his line of work, and he _hated_  it—the clammy clothes sticking to him, the cold dampness of the water seeping through to his skin, chilling him to his bones, the way his hair always ended up plastered to his skull.

So when Gabriel asked him if he wanted to go for a walk in the rain, Sam was very quick to turn him down.

“It’s not you,” he said.  “I just… I can’t stand rain.”

“Bet I can change your mind,” Gabriel said, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam laughed a little at that.  “Oh yeah?  What do I win if you don’t?”

“I leave you alone for a week,” Gabriel said immediately.  “And if  _I_ win, and you admit that rain actually is pretty awesome, then…” He trailed off, tapping his chin thoughtfully, and then brightened.  “You have to go on vacation.  With me.  A whole week.”

Sam sighed and stood up.  “Fine, but only because you’re not changing my mind.”

Gabriel just grinned and snapped his fingers.  Sam gasped.  They were standing in the middle of a massive rainforest, water tapping on the leaves as it trickled through the foliage.  The air smelled like spices and good, clean soil, dark and rich, and the rain was warm, soaking into Sam’s hair and clothes within minutes but not freezing him.

Gabriel cocked his head.  “Verdict?”

Sam crossed the gap between them and cupped Gabriel’s face in both hands.  Gabriel smiled up at him, trusting and content, wrapping his fingers around Sam’s wrists loosely, and Sam closed his eyes, briefly overcome by his love for this difficult, mercurial, impossibly beautiful being.

“I still hate rain,” he murmured when he opened his eyes.  Gabriel frowned and Sam kissed the wrinkle on his forehead.  “I don’t like being wet,” he continued, kissing each of Gabriel’s eyes.  “But.” He kissed Gabriel’s nose.  “I love.” Sam pressed their wet lips together, hard enough that Gabriel’s eyes flew open in surprise.  “ _You_ ,” Sam finished when he pulled away.

Gabriel sighed.  “Fine,” he said.  “You win.  I’ll leave you alone for a week.”

Sam caught his wrist as Gabriel tried to turn away, running his thumb over the pulse point.  “Actually,” he said, “I was thinking… I’ve never been to Hawaii.”

A smile dawned across Gabriel’s face and he snapped his fingers.


End file.
